wikiswtorrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Assarius Kliel
Assarius Kliel was a male Nautolan Jedi Master and Jedi Guardian, in the years before and during the Great Galactic War. He gained fame prior to the Great Galactic War for his ability to fend off even the strongest beasts single handedly. His fame only increased during the Great Galactic War as the Sith Empire returned to the Galaxy and Assarius took up arms as one of the High Jedi Generals in the war. He had also taken several apprentices in his time as a Jedi such as Desarus Ren Kai and Dulin Gar. Hailing from Glee Anselm, the homeworld of the Nautolans, Assarius was taken to the Jedi Order at a young age and was trained as the Padawan of Fallon MalThom. Assarius became a Jedi Guardian like his master was before becoming a Weaponmaster but became a Jedi Knight out of circumstance. Assarius had never passed his trials instead he was awarded the rank of Jedi Knight after he slew a Terentatek that threatened to kill the Jedi Historian and a group of Jedi Initiates. Beasts such as the Terentatek would become the staple of opponents Assarius had to fight in his life as he fought several beasts of equal strength and some even more powerful. A few years prior to the beginning of the Great Galactic War, Assarius fought several beasts on several worlds, each one more terrifying than the last. These mostly occured during assignments for the Jedi Order, which led some to believe that the Order purposefully sent Assarius to these locations because of the possible danger and it even raised enough controversy among local rumours that a HoloNet News group interviewed Assarius about the possibility. Assarius stated that if that was the case then he would have to thank all of the members of the Jedi Council for putting so much trust in him, which officially ended the rumour (Although it would persist for a short while longer). Some of the beasts he fought included, an Ancient Krayt Dragon, a Biologically-Enhanced Acklay and even the near-extinct Zillo Beast. When the Great Galactic War began, Assarius was currently training his first pupil, Desarus Ren Kai, whom he watched grow into a Jedi Knight and even assisted in his steps to becoming a Jedi Master. Assarius would be among the many Jedi to fall during the Great Galactic War, specifically during the hunt for his former apprentice Desarus who had now taken the mantle Darth Igneous. Assarius joined a strike team that was formed to specifically hunt Desarus down after the events of the Battle of Manaan. However Assarius was often used as the teams vanguard and never got to meet his former apprentice during the strike teams hunt. When the team started a series of missions to trace back the steps of the now prominent Sith Lord, Igneous, Assarius left the team to return to his homeworld Glee Anselm which was under imminent attack from the Sith Empire. While there, Assarius formed a Nautolan and Anselmi resistance force, where he tried to make the land based shipyard of the MaKast Aerospace Designs his base. Assarius eventually pushed the Sith from the world before the Republic navy finally arrived. Assarius would return to the strike team for it's final mission, the Second Battle of Sullust where the Dark Fate and a Sith fleet had gathered above Sullust under Igneous' command. The battle would result in a duel between former master and apprentice, which Assarius unfortunately lost. His death however resulted in Assarius' body becoming one with the Force and through the Force he assisted in returning Desarus' to the Light, through there dying Force Bond. =Biography:= Jedi: Early Life: Assarius was born on the planet Glee Anselm into a family of well known hunters. His parents were stern, but proud of his Force abilities, and willingly surrendered him to the Jedi Order. Unlike most younglings, he was aware of his origins and felt driven to prove himself worthy of them. By far the swiftest learner in his year, Assarius was particularly apt at Force abilities that increased physical effectiveness as well youngling combat games. He could easily use an advanced stage of the Force Body technique through the Force by the age of seven, and he won the Twelve-and-Under dueling tournament at only nine years of age. Before he became a Padawan, Assarius studied common melee combat forms and signed up for special tutorials in the art of Teräs Käsi. In 3,720 BTC, Master Fallon MalThom chose Assarius as his apprentice as soon as Assarius turned thirteen. MalThom was renowned as a Jedi Weaponmaster and was commonly expected by many to end up on the Jedi Council. Assarius had several friends when he was younger, including fellow Initiate Lok Dodd Aouruus and fellow Nautolan, from a long line of pirates, Stai'yn MaKast. However, Lok Dodd Aouruus was jealous of Assarius being chosen as a Padawan before him. Insecure about his future as a Jedi, Aouruus stole a Holocron from the Jedi Archives, trying to gain an edge over other prospective Padawans. Assarius visited Aouruus' room to talk his friend into returning the holocron, but the pair were interrupted by Master Tarvus Yun, who discovered the stolen item. Aouruus implicated Assarius in the theft, and Assarius was too shocked to contradict him. Aouruus later visited Assarius, and asked his friend to cover for him, but Assarius was still angry with Aouruus and did not give him any assurances. The next day, the two were on opposite sides in an urban tracking exercise and ended up brawling with each other. After Phrag Unecca broke up the fight, Assarius and Aouruus were examined separately before the Jedi Council. Assarius told the truth about the theft of the holocron, and Aouruus was cast out of the Jedi Order. The pair became bitter enemies. This experience made Assarius wary of friendship and attachment, but he eventually learned to forgive and let it all go. Even though he studied under MalThom, Unecca took a particular interest in the young Assarius and was frequently his adviser and confidant. The Jedi Master, however, was equally quick to point out Assarius' flaws when necessary. He also assisted in Assarius' lightsaber training as a Padawan. Building from this foundation, Assarius became an accomplished duelist with the weapon. In his later years, few Jedi Masters were considered equal to Assarius' skill with a lightsaber. Under MalThom's tutelage, Assarius became a powerful Jedi. He was the most gifted Padawan MalThom had ever seen, and Assarius learned much from his Master. As he grew older and continued to develop, Assarius became an outspoken individual who had strong views about the systemic corruption that plagued the Galactic Republic. Advancement: Assarius became a Jedi Knight in his early twenties, and took Dulin Gar as his first Padawan. The two were quite close in age, with only ten years separating them. When only ten, Gar had impressed Assarius with his potential. Even though Assarius was still a Padawan himself at the time, he succeeded in convincing Unecca that he and Gar would be a good match. Several years into Gar's apprenticeship, Assarius and his Padawan were assigned to protect Senator Blix D'draga from pirates who were kidnapping senators for ransom. On the senator's ship, Assarius met up with his old friend, Stai'yn MaKast, who was concluding a deal with Blix. Pirates attacked the vessel, exploiting weaknesses in the design, and Blix D'draga was kidnapped despite the actions of the two Jedi. During the raid, Assarius recognized one of the pirates as his old friend Lok Dodd Aouruus and became obsessed with not allowing Aouruus to win. He neither told his apprentice that he knew the kidnapper nor did he inform the Jedi Council of his failure to protect Senator D'draga. Assarius suspected that the security weaknesses and malfunctions on the senator's craft during the battle has been deliberate sabotage, since the craft had recently undergone a security retrofit. He traced the sabotage of the senator's ship back to the responsible factory on the polluted ice world of Von-Alai. With Gar's help, Assarius discovered that the factory was owned by Aouruus, a corporation belonging to Aouruus that used child labor on its assembly lines. While they were investigating further, Stai'yn MaKast arrived. He told the Jedi of an ambush lying in wait that he had discovered and also told them that he needed them to fall into it. There, Mark IV Assault droids suddenly appeared and threatened the two Jedi, which Stai'yn promptly deactivated. Stai'yn was after some new model of power core installed in the droids that he wanted to make use of but unfortunately he reactivated them in his attempts to remove said core. Assarius and Gar were forced to surrender in order to avoid collateral damage to the factory's numerous child workers. They were injected with toxins that paralyzed them and rendered them unconscious. The incapacitated Jedi were subsequently transported to Lok Dodd Aouruus' headquarters. The two Jedi woke up in an unfamiliar room some time later, restrained by stun cuffs. They had been captured by Aouruus, who spoke to them and said he planned to hold them until Senator D'draga was ransomed. Unfortunately for Aouruus, the senator died from a sudden heart attack. During a quarrel between the senators dead aide (Who was an ally of Aouruus and the one who planned the ambush), Assarius broke free from his restraints and used the Force to summon his lightsaber through the door the aide had opened. Assarius then dueled with Aouruus, intending to kill him. Only Gar's objection stopped him from slaying his overmatched foe. Instead, Assarius arrested the two pirates and returned to Coruscant with his apprentice. After further service with the Jedi Order, including a final mission that lasted two years, Gar was ready to face the Jedi Trials. Before the pair parted, Assarius advised Gar that his need for connection with other beings was dangerous, and betrayal should never catch him by surprise. Gar passed the Jedi Trials, and became a Jedi Knight. Having successfully trained an apprentice, Assarius was promoted to a Jedi Master. While Assarius and Gar had been an effective team, their relationship after Gar's Knighting was distant. However, Assarius was a great influence on his Padawan. Gar followed Assarius' moral teachings as opposed to Unecca's in later life. He heeded all of Assarius' lessons except his last one, concerning the inevitability of betrayal. This same last lesson was thrown away by Assarius himself in time. As a Jedi Master, Assarius was one of the most highly regarded lightsaber instructors in the Jedi Order. Recordings of Assarius demonstrating lightsaber techniques were recorded on the Great Holocron and became mandatory viewing for two generations of Padawans. In addition, a lecture by Assarius on the Force Body technique was recorded by Jedi Master Fornor Hyeng and preserved in her holocron. In the recording, Assarius described an encounter he had with Master Unecca when he was seven, in which Unecca asked him to destroy a wall without injuring himself in the process. While Assarius thought the wall was rather weak, and successfully destroyed it, it was actually made of durasteel with a faux-covering to make it look like a simple stone wall. During his time as an instructor within the Jedi Temple, Assarius' teachings on methods for conquering arrogance were also particularly well received. Assarius was offered a place on the Jedi Council, but he turned it down so that he could remain more independent as a proactive peacekeeper. The Council agreed that his skills made him well suited for such field work. Despite this prior refusal, he was later offered another seat and again he refused. Assarius was known as a powerful warrior and was skilled at combating the most fearsome creatures throughout the galaxy. One such intervention was in the Namel/Goba Clan Wars. Assarius became friends with many younger Jedi, such as Rishti Lonemoon and Elio Wayfarer, and was considered part of the "Old Order", a group of successful Jedi Guardians. Some time after the mission to Rodia he took a new apprentice, a young man named Desarus Ren Kai. Around this time, Assarius was part of a diplomatic envoy aboard a consular ship. However, negotiations failed and fighting broke out, during which, Argyf Tantooi, a young member of the Old Republic Guard, was seriously injured. Assarius helped save him and they soon became friends and associates. First Battle of Sullust: After the forming of Serpent Squadron, Desarus began to participate in the war obviously along with his master Assarius Kliel in missions to different worlds for various reasons including aiding the Republic war effort. Indirectly this led to Desarus' Trial of the Flesh. Assarius and Desarus were assigned to command the Republic 3rd Sectorial Fleet which was currently being headed by a recommissioned Inexpugnable-''Class'' Command Ship and veteran ships such as the Hammerhead-''Class'' Cruiser - Kai's Fist and the Foray-''Class'' Blockade Runner Ominous, which was also under the command of Emnor Kai - Desarus Ren Kai's father. The First Battle of Sullust where these events were taking place seemed to be progressing well at first with the Sith Empire and the Galactic Republic forces fighting to a major stand still, whilst Assarius was on the command bridge of the large Inexpugnable-''Class'' Command Ship he made use of his Battle Meditation to improve the fighting spirits of the Republic while demoralizing the Sith force. That was until Sith reinforcements arrived using the very same hyperspace corridor the Republic themselves had used prior to the battle. The Inexpugnable-''Class'' Command Ship was put under heavy fire by the Sith Destroyer-''Class'' Battleships - forcing Assarius to give up use of his Battle Meditation in favour of defending the ship from boarding parties that were trying to capture the old dreadnought. the Inexpugnable-''Class'' Command Ship now out of commission while the Republic Forces did what they could to aid it - the Kai's Fist was thrust into the position of commanding the fleet in it's stead. Emnor Kai lead the fleet as best he could, at first his unorthodox tactics started to hammer away at the Sith Fleet causing them to lose there footing in the battle until the Republic Forces led a daring charge headed by the Kai's Fist, the charge going a little less than expected saw the Kai's Fist cut off from the rest of the fleet. Surrounded on all sides by ships more advanced and more powerful than itself the Kai's Fist had a not much in the hope of survival. Eventually the shields on the Kai's Fist fell and a critical torpedo shot to the engines saw the Kai's Fist being pulled into Sullust's orbit. Emnor Kai refusing to leave in an escape pod ultimately saw his end along side the burying of his ship on the planet's surface as it collided with a rock face - where a large spike of rock pierced through the transparisteel windows and impaled Emnor. Desarus hearing the news from an admiral on-board another ship became out raged and led crazed attack runs with Serpent Squadron. During these runs Desarus eventually attacked the Sith Destroyer-''Class'' Battleship responsible for the finishing blows to the Kai's Fist. Targeting the command bridge of the battleship and with the aid of the full fire power of the Serpent Squadron they were able to bypass the shields and Desarus came close to dealing the final blow but refrained himself in the last moments knowing that killing in anger was a step closer to the dark side. Despite this a Republic pilot continued the attack and fired on the shield less battleship causing it's destruction. The aftermath of the battle eventually resulted in victory for the Republic once the 9th Sectorial Fleet arrived to support the 3rd Sectorial Fleet and eventually take over it's position above the planet as it's defence. The Republic also set up plans for the building of an orbital shipyard for better protection and more ships to aid the Republic fleet. Mission to Felucia: After a long line of uneventful assignments and plenty of time to recover from the events of the First Battle of Sullust, Assarius and Desarus were sent to on there next mission to the planet of Felucia to check on rumours of a criminal group using the mysterious, mystifying and indigenous plant life on the world to create a deadly toxin. The two Jedi departed for the world in there Star Sword XC-20 Starfighters and made it to the planet in what seemed to be a few days. Once they arrived they were greeted by a group of people who had been trying to start a settlement on the world with little success, they had a small settlement that was barely keeping itself together - but it held up for the time being. After a brief discussion with the settlers in a hope for information, - which there was none - Assarius and Desarus begun there search in the vast jungles until eventually they found an actual building built into a cave. Standing guard at the building's entrance was an array of sentry turrets and other traps that were easily surpassed with a little Jedi Precognition and a lightsaber. Upon entering the building the two Jedi were greeted with an assortment of terrible scents as well as more trapped filled areas which forced them to traverse on with there search. Eventually they found there first signs of life in a lab where a lone scientist being held at gunpoint by droids was forced to help the criminals with there little project. Dismantling the sentry droids and freeing the scientist they made sure he was safely on his way to an escape route and then continued on. Now that the rumours were identified as true, Assarius and Desarus knew they had a mission to complete but unbeknown-st to them was that the contingent of foul smells were actually the very toxin they had been tasked to find - and subsequently destroy it - was permeating the air - and there lungs. The toxin slowly drained the energy of the two Jedi, making them easily susceptible to fatigue and weakening there ability to use the Force - due to the high amount of concentration one needs for such. This only became relevant to the two of them when they were unable to use basic Force abilities such as Force Grip to the natural degree that they use to be. After coming to this realization the two made use of modified Aqua-Breathers that were now able to fend off breathable toxins, now continuing on there traversal of the large building - or base rather, they stumbled upon a hangar bay where the leader of the criminal group and a Dark Jedi most possibly coming to an agreement on that toxin. Assarius met the Dark Jedi in combat while Desarus went off against the criminal leader and his guards. Assarius quickly defeated the Dark Jedi by overpowering him in a saber lock and battering him back to the edges of the hangar bay - the large hangar being built into the rock face of a large plant covered canyon. As the Dark Jedi recovered and tried to hit Assarius, the Nautolan Jedi Master quickly ducked under the blow and then sprung up with a back flip kick - with his boot smacking the Dark Jedi in the face making him lose balance and grip of his lightsaber. As Assarius flew into the air thanks to the back flip - the moment his he was able to see the Dark Jedi again he blasted him out of the hangar and into the canyon depths with a Force Push. As the last of the guards fell to Desarus' lightsaber the criminal leader tried to flee in his personal craft, knowing he couldn't catch the craft in time before it took off Desarus Saber Threw his lightsaber which sliced into the engine eventually becoming lodged in it. As the ship took off and sparks fell from the engine - until it ascended high enough and it's engine exploded, the ship losing it's power started to plummet towards the hangar - as it fell it started to break up, the various debris smashing down on the hangar crumbled it's ceiling, bringing it down around the two Jedi. A large piece of debris fell on Assarius, crushing his leg, yelling at Desarus to leave him behind he was simply ignored as Desarus mustered every bit of strength he could to hold up the falling ceiling and the starship above it. As the gravity of debris and the ship forced against him, Desarus fell to his knee in the last moments Desarus was able to force all of the debris and the starship as well away from the hangar. Finally falling down, he lay panting on the durasteel floor, his muscle torn from the pressure and his right wrist broken. A lone smile crept up on Desarus' face and days later the two Jedi had returned to Coruscant with a completed mission, Desarus had passed his second trial. =Personal Description:= Personality: Assarius Kliel is at best described as unorthodox. To most he is seen as a stalwart kind of man, with a deep sense on the prospects of duty and the right of earning ones place. His approach to most things is different from most where as they would be straight forward or think everything out, Assarius would take the route that was automatically most difficult and claim it is the path longest travelled that will deem the best benefits. He was also one to value everyone else's lives above his own and would give his own life in the protection of another - such an example took place with a battle against a Terentatek where Assarius took charge and made sure his comrades stayed back while he fought the Terentatek alone - even going so far as to sever five of his fourteen head tentacles that had been infected by the Terentatek's poisonous venom. Appearance: Assarius Kliel was a blue skinned Nautolan, being five foot and nine inches tall. His eyes are black like the majority of the Nautolan race. Assarius' head tentacles are commonly wrapped up in a single ponytail which is commonly pulled to his left side - the five right-most head tentacles were severed and the small remains of tentacles sit apart from the ponytail. He has a pretty broad physique with very few visual scars on his body - the most prominent of these few is a scar down his left eye. Although age would change this. Assarius was quite an old man by the ending years of the Great Galactic War and this was apparent on his body with wrinkles and withered facial features. Equipment/Apparel: Weaponry: Assarius Kliel's primary weapon was a Lightsaber Pike (Commonly referred to as a Saberstaff). The saberstaff was a pearl-white in colour (Which constantly had to be cleaned due to the clarity of the metal and how easily it could be stained). The basis of the Saberstaff held an appearance very similar to Double-Bladed Lightsabers but it held it's unique components. Namely the top end of the hilt held a unique diamond-like pattern surrounding it - of course it was simply a cosmetic design to add to the lightsaber's appearance and it's personal design to reflect it's creator. Close to the bottom end of the Saberstaff is an unusual blue rectangular marking sitting on the hilt - it serves no purpose that is known of and is basically just cosmetic. The bottom end of the hilt was made to mimic the design of an Electrum Lightsaber (Namely the design of Darth Sidious' lightsaber - of course no one would know that considering the time span between each of these lightsabers). The Saberstaff held a Cyan shaded lightsaber crystal and was modified specifically for use in underwater conditions. Clothes/Accessories: Assarius usually wore the common robes of the Jedi. They were a light shade of brown with black boots and khaki trousers in a darker shade of brown. His robes of course were set up to fit his personality and actually carried there own modifications and such. The most easily noticeable was the upper body of the robes - namely because the left side was almost entirely removed, making Assarius' entire left-half of his chest completely visible while the robes covered his right half like some sort of tunic. Another addition was an over-bound in the amount of robe panelling around his lower body - it was almost twice the amount seen on the more common Jedi robes making Assarius' robes much heavier. Mainly it was for training purposes so that Assarius' legs could hold a bigger strain on them but it was also a little bit for the cosmetic feel - namely a single strip on the front of the robes that looked like tapestry - on the center of it was a circular symbol coloured in red on the outer part of the circle and a light-orange on the inner part of the circle. Class/Skills/Attributes: Jedi Class: Assarius Kliel was trained as a Jedi Guardian and his abilities suited it perfectly. Naturally he preferred physical combat to the use of the Force and even held belief that the Force should only be used sparringly instead of as some sort of common weapon. He didn't force this belief on others and allowed them to use the Force as they wished of course. Through out his time as a Jedi Guardian, Assarius mastered most of the lightsaber variants as well as the majority of the lightsaber forms. He would eventually earn the rank of Jedi Weaponmaster and continued his life in the same flow - even training new prospective Jedi Guardians to join the ranks. Skills: Being quite the determined and melee oriented sort, Assarius was a master at almost all forms of Lightsaber combat even the forms he was far less than likely to ever use in combat. He was also quite skilled in hand-to-hand combat even going so far as to master Teräs Käsi and the Echani martial arts. While being very skilled in melee combat, Assarius held no experience in the usage of blasters but he didn't consider them something to be disregarded he just didn't hold them as a preference. Being part of an aquatic race Assarius was also a great swimmer even able to properly fight underwater with his lightsaber as well as being a proficient starfighter pilot - often ending up in the front lines of space battles during the Great Galactic War. His skills in the Force was quite minor in most areas but was very good in abilities that had effects on ones own body such as the Force technique Force Body. Thes abilities were of course used rarely but always to great effect often turning the tide of a duel that had long gone bad for Assarius or a battle that one wouldn't normally walk away from without the loss of a few limbs. Attributes: Assarius abilities lay almost entirely in his own physical arrtibutes with his command of the Force being quite minor compared to most Masters of his time. Being very skilled in lightsaber combat and hand-to-hand melee combat. Assarius never felt the need to become a true master of the Force and only used it in dire times during battle and the only techniques he used were ones that had effects on his own body such as Force Body or Force Valor. His skills as a duelist became widely known among the ranks of the Republic and Empire both and he was more than happy to impart what he knew to the pupils he taught. =Companions/Vehicles:= Vehicles: ''Anselm Runner'': Main Article: The Anselm Runner Assarius alongside his student Desarus Ren Kai piloted two recommissioned Star Sword XC-20 Starfighters that Assarius had personally paid for to be repaired. Assarius' fighter named the Anselm Runner after his homeworld of Glee Anselm, was used by Assarius through out the Great Galactic War often alongside his apprentice or Republic fighter squadrons. The ship was modified differently than the way Desarus' was and was built to be a lot more lighter instead of carrying more weapons, by the time it was finished - the ship could easily out run most other starfighters it came across and usually only fell behind against fighters that had initially been built around speed in the first place or extremely modified vessels more so than Assarius' own. The fighter would actually mysteriously disappear after Assarius' death, no one knows what happened to it - most assuming it was simply destroyed. =Trivia:= Assarius Kliel's name is written as in Aurebesh. Quotes: =Relationships:= Comrades: Desarus Ren Kai: General Tantooi: Enemies: Lord Aouruus: =Behind the Scenes:= Contact: This is a work in progress and most of it will be complete after the release of SW:ToR. Once SW:ToR makes it's release I will be playing on a Role Play server or Role Play - Player Vs Player server considering whatever is available. Until then I can only fill this with what I currently can and will change what I can whenever my ideas change. Also if you wish to contact me feel free to do so from these links: *Contact Place 1 *Contact Place 2 Or finally you can contact me using my E-Mail Address: kevfromhell@hotmail.co.uk =Credits:= *LucasArts, the LucasArts logo, STAR WARS and related properties are trademarks in the United States and/or in other countries of Lucasfilm Ltd. and/or its affiliates. © 2010 Lucasfilm Entertainment Company Ltd. or Lucasfilm Ltd. All rights reserved. BioWare and the BioWare logo are trademarks or registered trademarks of EA International (Studio and Publishing) Ltd. No infringement intended. *This wiki has been formatted to comport with general wiki standards, and is being updated and corrected as needed. Category:CharactersCategory:NautolanCategory:JediCategory:Galactic RepublicCategory:MalesCategory:Jedi GuardianCategory:Lightsaber Combat InstructorsCategory:PilotCategory:MinersCategory:High Jedi GeneralsCategory:Jedi MasterCategory:Glee Anselm Residents